Midaller Stolas
Midaller Stolas(ミダラー・ストーラーズ; Midarā sutōrīzu) is one of the antagonists in Volume 11 of Highschool DxD: Яe-birth as well as Ichijou Tsukino's personal nemesis through out the arc, as well as his second affair. The fiancée of Mudrock Bael, she's in fact a gold-digger who jumps at any opportunity of gain, but who took also some interest in the current Red Dragon Emperor. Alongside Berolina, Irene and Mudrock, Midaller is one of the Imperial Seven, the seven most promising young devils of her era whose power and ambitions can either improve or doom the current devil society. Appearance Midaller is a beautiful young devil of milky skin, described as so fair and pure a single touch might rip it off, pale blond hair and piercing and cold blue eyes with a red tint in her pupils, a mark from her Stolas lineage. She's considered the second tallest Young Devil, just behind Mudrock, and the bustiest of her generation. Being a Stolas, she has ivory horns growing from the sides of her head. Being a devil noble, she usually wears skin-tight dresses which emphasizes her curves and several other golden ornaments to show her status. Personality Midaller is a soft-spoken, polite, quiet but perverted, sadistic, greedy and sex-driven young devil, who couldn't care less about anyone but herself and whoever catches her interests. She has an hedonist view in life, and always tries to gain whatever she wants at the moment for either momentarily or at the long term, being money, prestigy, sex or favors. She enters a relationship and became Mudrock's queen so that she could gain more recognition, and is not afraid to badmouth and cheat on him behind his back. She also likes to pass the impression as a big sister/mother figure to others so that they can lower their guard and she can gather information for blackmail or other actions, not even her peerage being safe from such treatment. The same could be said about her public appearance, as she has such a 'good girl' figure to the general view, she can act as immoral as possible under everyone's noses. However, because of such, Midaller has a rather distorted view of the world and the people around her. She tried to befriend Ichijou because she thought he was also using his position as the Red Dragon Emperor to lure and seduce Berolina so he could ascend faster into devil society, and grew even more disturbed when she discovered that she couldn't buy his company and friendship. Despite such, Midaller displays some level of self-awareness, as she asks for him to not hate her since he's a devil as well, and as inclinated to commit the same sins as she does, which Ichijou grudgingly agrees. They start a rather strange affair which Ichijou tries to show and teach her basic compassion, while she tries to seduce him into temptation. When not planning her next move, Midaller likes to gossip with her friend Irene and badmouth others, her being the only devil she can trust. History Midaller is the only daughter of the newest generation of the Stolas, which were at the brink of extinction. When everything was about to collapse, her father soon discovered a rather heavy scandal regarding Ruval Phenex and his grandson, and in exchange for his silence, was lend a great amount of money, saving them from doom. The Stolas since has started a rather unsavory job in finding scandals amoung the noble families and blackmail them for great loans in exchange for their silence, while the matriarch would use their misery for counceling others for the same motive. Midaller grew up with the mentality that being cunning would be also her key to success, so she started the same by becoming Mudrock's lover and Queen. Powers & Abilities Keen Intellect -''' Midaller has shown to be extremely intelligent, as she can use her inherited skill to the upmost potential and versatility, as well as plan ellaborated con plans and strategies in order to gain money and fame through others. Because of that, she's considered one of the Imperial Seven, young devils with abnormal abilities that can either doom or improve the current devil society. 'Immense magical knowledge -' Midaller is also quite ingenious in magical calculations, as she can understand and recognize any form of demonic rune and predict her opponents next move, as well as utilize any form of basic demonic magic aside from inherited skills, to the point she can be considered beyond the level of a normal high-class devil. 'Botanokinesis -' Or plant manipulation. An inherited ability from the Stolas, Midaller can manipulate and control any form of vegetal life, being either human or demonic, with the exception of rare plants such as Dragon Apples. Her favorite form of such, however, seems to be the ability to control thorny vines to strangle and crush her opponents, as well as poisonous plants which can produce a powerful perfume with several effects, including aphrodisiac or sleepness. Trivia * Images and appearance based on the character Servia no-ichi-torudamu Paul the 3th from the '''Hundred series. * Midaller is partially named after the eponymous mecha in the Daimidaler: Prince vs Penguin Empire series. Moreover, her name is a pun with 'Midara'(淫ら), which means 'obscene' or 'indecent'. * Her botanokinesis is partially based on the Stolas demon, which is said to reveal all the secrets and powers of plants and other herbs. * Despite her perverted nature, her crest is Greed instead. Category:Houki Minami Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Devils Category:Devil Heir/Heiress